Behind Closed Doors
by Juulna
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets that are too short to post on their own. These will focus around the characters of Rey, Kylo Ren, and Hux, though not necessarily all together in each chapter. Different variations of the pairings can occur, and I have also started to include other ships and general ficlets. The scenes herein are not connected to any of my other fics. Disclaimed.
1. Waking Up

**Note:** **A prompt fill for Tiara_of_Sapphires. Her prompt was: "OT4 - Reylux + Millicent." Hux's cat is considered "canon" as a result of a tweet from Pablo Hidalgo (from Lucasfilm).**

 **The result is... this. Enjoy!**

 **This fic is being reposted. Originally published on February 13th, 2016.**

* * *

Rey stretches, smiling softly at the sensations slowly waking her from her deep sleep. Hot breaths swirl against the skin beneath her right ear, but there is no skin-to-skin contact; not yet. She shivers, but a smile slowly graces her lips. This is one of her favorite ways to wake up.

The bed dips on her other side and she hears Hux's voice speak softly to the man who was teasing her awake. "She's so beautiful like this in the mornings, is she not?" His voice is rough with sleep still, Rey notes, so he can't have been awake for very long.

Kylo murmurs a wordless assent as he finally makes contact with her body in two places at once: his teeth graze against her throat and his free hand grips her bare hip closest to him.

"Mmmm…" Rey can't help but let a soft moan loose from her throat.

"There she is." Rey can practically hear the smirk in his voice, but she still keeps her eyes shut. She stretches again, arching her back off of the bed.

Kylo finally speaks, his lips now pressed against her collarbone. "She's been awake a few minutes, actually, the little devil. I saw her smile and her breathing changed. You know how she is."

"I do," Hux replies. He bends down and latches onto her nipple, lathing it immediately with his tongue. At this, Rey's eyelids shoot open and she lets out a gasp.

Kylo laughs. "You flaunted it – you can't blame him for taking advantage of the opportunity, my lady."

"I don't," she whispers. "Come here." She threads her fingers into his black locks and drags his lips up to hers. As their lips meet, nibbling and licking at each other, she feels Hux's mouth make its way up her body. Her free hand lifts so that she can rub his scalp and he moans against the skin of her throat.

Kylo pulls back from her lips, breaths coming more quickly and his pupils dilated. He pulls Hux up and presses his lips against the other man's, above Rey's quaking form. Her hands are still on both of their heads but she waits a few moments before drawing both of their mouths towards hers so that she can involve herself in their embrace.

Kylo is the first to pull back, and Rey catches sight of a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips before he buries his face in her neck once more. Hux draws back a moment later and leans back until he is sitting on his heels, his hands trailing gently down her body and making her shiver. Rey can feel her eyes hood as she takes in his naked body displayed just for her and the man at her side; only they have access to this side of the General, and they jealously guard every moment they have with him.

Suddenly Rey lets out a loud laugh and sits straight up. She leans forward to reach for something at her feet and, finding what she is looking for, falls backwards onto the bed again.

In her hands is a bundle of fur, completely docile – like putty in her hands. Loud purring can be heard emanating from the feline.

Kylo groans, falling onto his back, his naked form long and lean and a delight to Rey's eyes. She takes a moment to appreciate the sight in front of her before turning her attention back to the long-haired ginger cat in her arms. She starts to coo at the cat softly, rubbing its belly where it is displayed to the air.

"She's really a sucker for you, Rey," Hux's voice is amused. His hands are still trailing across her hips and lower belly, and he is smiling down at the sight of his cat melting into the arms of one of his lovers.

Kylo mutters out loud, slightly grumpy and put out. "Damn it Hux, your cat has the worst timing."

"You're just mad cause you got interrupted," Rey teases. "Come on Kylo, I hardly get to see Millicent – at least not when she's in a cuddling mood – so let me have a few minutes."

Hux flashes one of his rare, private grins at both of his partners, and then angles himself down on the bed until he can rest his head on Rey's belly. His cat purrs even louder at the touch of her master's head against her back, where it rests just above him on Rey.

"Alright, alright!" Kylo gives in. He's always been a sucker for Hux's smiles, and he can hardly deny anything that makes Rey happy. He leans back in against the woman beside him and lifts his leg over hers so that he can rest more comfortably against her body. His lips nibble at her neck again as he plays with the light hairs on Hux's arm that he had just draped across Kylo's hip.

Rey hums happily as Millicent keeps purring, closing her eyes and burying her nose in the fur of the cat's body. Her voice is muffled as she speaks up, but she knows that it is loud enough for her two attentive men to hear. "I'm so happy that I met you, Millicent. I'm so lucky to have you."

She knew that the two men wrapped around her body would realize that she was talking about more than just the cat with that last sentence. Their arms squeezing her body slightly is all the affirmation she needs that they understood her deeper meaning.

She closes her eyes and sighs. Waking up in the mornings is no longer filled with despair like it was back on Jakku.


	2. He Knows

**Note: This was a birthday present to JuliaAurelia! This is for you, lady! This fic is REYLO. The prompt was "Reylo baby and fluff, no angst!" I don't really write fluff but heyyyyy I hope this one works!**

* * *

Kylo noticed the changes to her body before she did.

He hadn't seen her in five weeks. While she was off helping to clear another world of First Order holdouts, he'd been stuck at the home they shared, pacing angrily around the halls as he worried ceaselessly. The villa was a nice home, and the planet pleasant… but it was still a prison. He supposed it could have been worse, however. For one thing, Rey could have been dead. They'd been lucky to survive after all they'd been through. But she wasn't, and he wasn't, and he thanked the stars for all of that.

When she returned, running into his arms, it was the first thing he noticed.

"Rey–" His voice came out breathless; partly from being thrown against the wall by her small but powerful frame, and partly from the sudden shock of his realization.

She looked up at him, smiling joyously at the simple delight of being able to look at him without restraint. She'd always looked at him that way upon her returns, even if she had only been away one night. "What is it, Kylo?"

He lifted her into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he walked them into their bedroom. "You're going to be a mother, Rey."

Her startled gasp of delight echoed in his ears as he bent his head to worship her visibly unchanged body. But he knew. And now she knew it, too.

* * *

Kylo knew it was going to be a boy before the doctor even did.

She was in her fourth month and was showing a lot more than other women would at this stage due to her small frame. She complained about it, but Kylo knew she wasn't serious. Rey still couldn't believe that she was going to have a _child_ , of all things, at times, but he knew that she was overjoyed at the prospect.

"I've always wanted children," she confessed to him in a whisper, as if it were the greatest secret in the world – never mind the fact that she'd told him this at least six times by this point.

"I know, my heart," he'd replied just as solemnly as the first time she'd told him.

"What if she hates me? What if I'm a terrible mother?"

" _He_ won't hate you; I promise. You'll be perfect," he reassured her.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" Her voice took on a teasing note. "You men, always wanting boys!"

He kissed her on the nose, then on her eyelids, then finally on her lips. "I just know," he whispered against them.

Three days later, the doctor announced that she would be having a boy. Now she knew, too.

* * *

Kylo knew today was the day.

It was a whole three weeks too soon, but today was the day that he would meet his son.

Rey looked up at him, amused, from where she rested on her blanket on the open balcony. The sun was shining through her long brown locks and Kylo was overwhelmed with the urge to run his fingers through them.

He sunk down to his knees and gave in, and Rey moaned at the sensation of his hands rubbing at her scalp. "I'm right, and you know it," he murmured against her ear.

"Oh shut up and hold me, you," she replied with good humor.

Kylo knew he was right. Within the hour, she knew it, too.

* * *

Kylo knew he would love his son forever.

He'd known it ever since he realized Rey was pregnant – maybe even before that. Maybe he'd known since he was a boy himself, deep down inside, that he would love any child that was his.

Kylo knew, before they placed his son in his arms, that his life had changed irrevocably.

It was no longer just him and Rey. It hadn't been for a while, but now it was hitting home.

Now it was him, and Rey, and their son.

There was something that he hadn't known before; that he could never have known no matter how hard he tried. It was something that Rey had always known, he realized, looking up from their son to stare at the beautiful woman before him; the mother of his child.

Family was worth waiting for.

Rey had always known. Now he knew it, too.


	3. Snoring

**Note: This one is for an old friend, Vacilando... Reylux! The prompt was basically us laughing about who would be the terrible snorer of the OT3. It turned a little fluffier than I had planned. But I like it anyway!**

* * *

Hux woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. The soft cotton sheet fell to his waist, baring him from there on up. What had woken him?

There.

It sounded like... actually, Hux had no idea what he could compare that sound to, but it was something he was unfortunately growing very familiar with.

"Bren?" came a sleep-roughened voice to his right.

Looking across the body of the woman sprawled between them, Hux met Kylo's dark, hooded gaze as the pale man sat up. There was just enough light in the room to catch on his pupils, making them appear nearly reflective. His dark, wavy hair was at its most rumpled; Hux smirked as he recalled exactly what had caused the other man's hair to become so disheveled.

"She's doing it again," Hux announced, rather unnecessarily. There was no way that Kylo could have missed Rey's godforsaken snoring.

Kylo reached a hand over and ghosted his fingertips over the bridge of their lover's nose, across her cheek, and over the curve of her ear. "Do you think she does this on purpose?" he asked Hux, not taking his eyes off of Rey. The question was almost rhetorical.

"I doubt any of us choose to snore," Hux replied anyway, rather drily. He leaned back on one arm and twisted his hips so that he could skim his own fingers across Rey's breasts, over to her far side, and up Kylo's bare arm.

Kylo quivered beneath his touch. "Well, I wouldn't put it past her," he huffed.

"Do you want to wake her?" Hux queried.

Kylo's gaze snapped back to his. "Force, no," he half-laughed, half-breathed. "Why don't you do it, if you're so keen on waking her?"

Hux scowled. "Because I remember what happened last time we tried to wake her up. Especially when it's after... well, when she's physically exhausted." He didn't even bother to keep his voice down; there was no way Rey was waking up without near-divine intervention.

Kylo seemed to be following his thoughts, as he echoed Hux's when he spoke again. "At least she's relaxed enough around us now to sleep so deeply. You remember the first few months of this... I'll take this - the awful snoring - over that, any night."

Hux was silent for a moment, contemplating the past. It was indeed the better option. He would take this over her former paranoia and insomnia - every single time. "Guess it's another sleepless night for us, then."

"You could sleep in the other room if-" Kylo began.

"No," Hux cut him off before he could finish that train of thought. "No, I'd rather stay here with you both."

Kylo only nodded in response, then slowly extricated himself from the covers. He circled the large bed until he was looming over Hux, naked as sin. Pushing Hux back down onto the bed, Kylo climbed in beside his lover, bracketing himself around the redhead as Hux crowded against their partner. Kylo's arm curled over Hux until his hand could caress Rey's skin.

They lay there, listening to the sound of her snoring, and didn't sleep a wink. And yet... it was oddly comforting.

* * *

Rey woke slowly, stretching gloriously as her senses returned to her. Sitting up in bed, she turned to her left and smiled at the two men beside her, wrapped around each other. Both of their eyes were open, and yet they barely moved an inch except to track her form with their eyes.

Rey's smile widened, showing teeth. "You two look terrible! Did you not get any sleep?" She winked at them, imagining exactly what they had been doing overnight.

Kylo glanced at Hux's face from where he was propped over the thinner man. Hux twitched his eyes to meet Kylo's gaze, and then he smirked as he returned his eyes to his - their - smiling Rey. "No, we didn't. But it was worth it."


	4. Fixation

**Note: Okay, this one is Reyux (Rey/Hux). Requested by the lovely starshine-galaxy on tumblr in return for some lovely art she's doing for me! Hope you like it, hun! Original prompt included at the end.**

* * *

It was late at night – more like the early hours of the morning – and General Hux stood in the doorway of the officer's lounge and simply stared.

Rey was asleep on one of the couches spread around the large room, and she was shivering in the cold.

He glanced at the fireplace and noted that the fire had gone out, casting the entire room in shadows. The only light was coming through the windows, and the starlight was barely enough to see by.

But he would know Rey's form anywhere, in any light.

She'd been on board the ship for months now, training with her new Master and slowly gaining in strength and skill. She and Hux had spent some time together, mainly with the First Knight present – though occasionally seeking each other out alone as their friendship started to grow – playing chess and dejarik, and conversing about a myriad of topics. She was a brilliant young woman, he'd come to realize, and her mind was only the tip of the iceberg, so to speak.

In fact, one of his favorite things to do was watch her train. He had no reason to be in the Knights' training rooms on most days, but Kylo Ren seemed oddly tolerant of him of late, and allowed him to stay on the occasions that he did find his way down there.

Did the Knight know how he was starting to feel about his apprentice? Hux was sure that the other man must know; otherwise he wouldn't be giving him those thinly veiled, knowing smirks when Rey would do something to make him smile. Kriff it. He didn't care. It didn't really matter if the dark man knew; it wasn't like the General was going to do a damn thing about it. He was sure that Rey only cared about him as a colleague, as a mentor even… certainly not as anything more. Not like how he felt. Not like how he obsessed.

Hux watched as Rey shivered once again and, before he could stop himself, strode quickly towards her form where it was curled up on the couch. The throw she'd been using to cover herself had fallen off of her to pool on the floor beside her, so Hux picked it up, shook it out, and draped it gently over her. He didn't tuck it as tightly around her as he would have liked to, but he had no wish to wake her. He'd never seen her sleep before, and had no idea what kind of sleeper she was.

Better to be safe than sorry.

He was about to step back to find a chair to sit in, so as to watch over her for an hour or two before waking her, when he was overcome by the desire to feel the soft skin of her cheek beneath his lips just once.

It was irresistible.

He leaned over, careful not to disturb her, and his lips were almost upon her skin when she suddenly groaned and rolled over onto her back. It was too late for Hux to pull back, and his lips made contact with her own.

It was delightful. It was sinful. It was everything he'd dreamed it would be, late at night in the privacy of his quarters.

But it wasn't what he'd intended at all.

He pulled back, flustered and completely shaken by the intensity of it, only to find the smaller woman's eyes wide open. She was staring at him, lips parted, hand halfway to her mouth, and a look of surprise on her face.

Hux couldn't move. He just couldn't.

"Oh," she breathed out after a moment of silently staring into his eyes. Her eyes gentled and a smile spread across her lips – her beautiful lips – before she spoke again.

"And I thought I was going to have to make the first move," she murmured as she reached up to pull him down into a much more thorough kiss.

* * *

 **Note: Here is the original prompt. "Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B's cheek while they're asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss."**


	5. Iris

**Summary: _Rey fell in love with her best friends, Poe and Ben, fully aware that they were involved with each other already. But sometimes you just can't help yourself. When Rey turns eighteen, things start to tumble beyond the padawan's ability to control. But maybe things are more reciprocated than they first appeared..._**

 **Note: This one is f** **or Annaelle.**

 **This is an OT3 ficlet for Poe/Ben/Rey... Just in case you didn't clue into that. Light side canon divergence from the Academy days. Well, almost not even canon-divergence, since it diverts from when they were all very young when canon splits.**

 **I am choosing to post this previously-separate fic here because I'm removing the sex scene in the second part for personal reasons.**

* * *

Rey hesitated in front of the door to her best friends' shared quarters, biting her lip as she willed her body into stillness. Tonight was not like any of the countless other nights that she had come over to play a game of chess or dajarak, or watch holovids, or to simply read in good company. No, tonight was something… different. She _felt_ different, though she wasn't sure exactly why. But she knew that it was affecting everything about her tonight, today – kriff, the whole _week_.

Last week she'd turned eighteen. Ever since then, she'd felt like she didn't quite fit into her own skin; she'd felt like she could crawl out of it at any moment, and that it would just feel _natural_.

Rey placed a hand on the lightsaber at her hip and felt at least a certain degree of peace settle over her; the weapon had always been at her side, ever since she'd first arrived at the Academy, and it acted as a talisman to her to this day. Rey had asked her Master, Luke, and Ben, if they felt the same way about their lightsabers, and they had nodded at her in a way that demonstrated complete understanding of the feeling.

She wasn't sure what was different, but she vowed not to let it interfere with her usual game night with her best friends. She was sure that they were already wondering what was keeping her, and she was doubly sure that Ben had already felt her presence in the hallway. Lifting her hand, she pressed her fingers to the chime and waited for the door to open.

"One moment!" Rey smirked as she heard Poe call out from within the room, followed by a thump that sounded like someone had rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Rey only vaguely remembered the Academy rooms from a decade earlier, but she did remember that the walls were much… thicker… there.

That had been before they'd had to evacuate to D'Qar on a permanent basis. She hadn't understood until later that it was because a powerful Dark side user named Snoke was on the rise. Luke had done the right thing at the time to protect the children under his care, though Ben… Ben hadn't quite recovered from what had happened. She had only vague memories of the years before the evacuation, though, and the Ben she knew now was basically the Ben she'd always known, rough spots and all. Ben had once told her, in a moment of softness, that he had always appreciated Rey for never treating him as a changed person; for simply accepting him as who he was. Poe had done the same, though it had been easier for him since they'd met _after_ the evacuation. Ben had needed all the allies he could get, and they had been more than happy to oblige.

She knew it had certainly worked out for Ben and Poe – if they hadn't moved to D'Qar, they never would have found each other.

Rey smiled softly at the thought, but with a touch of bitterness. They'd been so close, the three of them, even with their age differences. But the whole time she was stuck in her young, childish body, catching up to Ben in her Jedi training, she'd watched her friends fall in love. They'd never left her behind, but she had felt like she hadn't quite belonged in every aspect of their lives – not anymore. It wasn't their fault that she'd fallen in love with them both – not just loved them as friends… _fallen in love_. She couldn't help it. She'd tried. Even when they were together, and so happy in front of her, it never dissuaded her.

In fact, sometimes it just made her pining _worse_. She wanted the love that they shared with each other, the kisses, the hugs, the cuddles, the secret smiles… she wanted them _both_ to look at her like that. Perhaps it was some residual aspect of growing up with them, from being a child in their presence and always getting their attention at a young age… but she wanted to be _included_.

But she didn't want either of them to know. They'd laugh themselves silly if they knew she was pining for them – let alone _both_ of them. Kriff, even _she_ laughed herself silly at the thought. Not only was it entirely socially unacceptable, but there was no room for her.

Not with them; not when they were so happy together.

Yet, all that aside… it didn't help that they weren't married. She felt that maybe, if they were, she'd be able to close that door once and for all. But they weren't. She'd asked Poe why once, about a year ago; why they hadn't gone that route. He'd replied thoughtfully that they weren't ready for that yet… that something seemed to be missing, though they weren't sure what. Something that they were waiting for.

That had _definitely_ not helped her push aside her feelings. Something was missing? She couldn't help but dream…

She plastered a smile on her face and reached up to adjust her buns as the door finally opened. Poe, dressed in a red t-shirt, black pants, and barefoot, greeted her with a grin. "Hey sweetheart, come on in! Sorry about the mess. Oh, and Ben's in the shower. We kind of um, lost track of time." Rey's heart picked up its pace at that. "I don't know how we always do that. It's not like you don't come over at the same time every week, huh? Three times a week, at that. We must be terrible friends." He winked at her at the last.

Rey winked back at him, and then picked her way across the mess on the floor before easing herself onto the end of the quickly-made bed and leaning against the wall.

"So what'll it be this time, Rey?" he asked as he walked towards the fridge in the kitchen. It was a large set of quarters with an open layout that Rey had always admired. Her own room was much smaller, but she _was_ still a padawan. Ben had passed his trials for Knighthood years ago, Poe was a captain, and they were _together_ , so it was only reasonable that they had such lush accommodations. She was sure it helped to have the General as your mother, as well, in Ben's case, she thought wryly.

"A beer, please. That one with the citrus flavor, if you have any," she answered after a pause.

He glanced back at her and blinked, before his smile spread back across his features. Rey struggled not to let her feelings show on her face, falling back on meditative techniques. Sometimes she wondered why Luke – though she knew full-well that Mara was the cause – had rescinded the directive against personal relationships for Jedi… and now was definitely one of those times. The feeling inside of her was _entirely_ too distracting. She could see how it could cause problems.

"That's right. You _are_ of legal age now, aren't you?" Poe said rhetorically as he grabbed one of said beers from the fridge. He shoved his black curls off of his forehead before opening the bottle and handing it to her.

 _For a lot more than drinking beer, if only I could find someone who would make it worth it,_ Rey thought bitterly. Outwardly, though, she smiled up at Poe as she replied, "Yep!" with false cheer.

"Oh come now, Rey," came Ben's voice from the direction of the 'fresher. He was in loose grey sweatpants, barefoot and bare-chested. His head was lost under a thick white towel as he dried himself off, but he was still able to cut straight through Rey's defenses. "You should sound a lot happier than that. What's eating at you?" He pulled the towel off and tossed it into the hamper beside the 'fresher door before moving across the room. His eyes bore into Rey's, much like they usually did, but this time there was something far more _intense_ about them than usual. It was like he saw exactly what was bugging her. But he couldn't – he wouldn't – he'd promised her he'd stay out of her head.

"I thought you said you'd stay out of my head, Ben," she grumped at him. She took a long pull of the beer, relishing its full-bodied taste. She'd only had a few beers in the last week, and some that she'd snuck in the years before, but this one was definitely her favorite as of yet. It certainly provided a welcome distraction as she tried to keep her eyes off of Ben's slim, toned upper body.

If she didn't know better, she could swear he was doing it on purpose. He'd certainly had shirts that he could have easily put on, but had chosen not to.

But no, she knew better.

"I don't have to get into your head to know something's bugging you, Rey. I know you too well, after all these years. We both do, right Poe?" he asked as he grabbed his own beer from the fridge.

Poe glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, sweetheart, but he's right. We do know you that well. What's the problem? Did Luke rescind your time with the mechanics or something?"

Ben pulled an armchair over towards the bed before sitting in it and propping his feet up on the end of the bed, near Rey's own feet. His feet were large, but thin, with tiny black hairs dotting the top. He'd always been a lot more conscientious of his body, before Poe, hiding it from everyone with more layers than the other apprentices… but now, he was so much more confident in his own skin, and she had Poe to thank for that. She resisted the urge to lift her fingers and trail them across the knuckles of his toes; perhaps to see how ticklish he would get.

"Rey? What are you smiling about now?" Poe snapped his fingers in front of her face and she came crashing back to reality. She hadn't realized she'd become so unfocused. "You're really out of sorts tonight. Seriously, what's going on? You can tell us." His voice was filled with concern and tenderness. "You can always tell us," he reiterated as he sat down beside her on the bed and slung his free arm around her shoulders.

Rey felt her face heating up and desperately tried to calm herself, rather than focusing on the musky scent wafting off of Poe; the one that her brain was waving in her face, it seemed.

What was _wrong_ with her?

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about them this week, ever since her birthday. One comment by her friend Lana – about how now she was of age and could participate in some of the more carnal delights on offer around the base – had been all it took to set her mind haring off in all directions. Whereas before she had only thought of it occasionally, pleasuring herself here and there after a stressful day to release her tension, she had never thought about it _every moment of every day_.

It was enough to drive her mad.

And then add onto that, the fact that almost every single thought had led back to her admiration of the two men who had been so ingrained in her life from childhood…? Ben might be ten years older than she, and Poe three years older than that… but she had always seen herself as one of them – as an equal.

But now there was so much more she saw herself as – and none of it was possible. They were together, and that was that. She needed to move on. She needed to find someone to satiate her curiosity, to give her a good first time… and move _on_. But _damn it_ , if she were to accomplish that, Ben would need to put his shirt on first. He really was _not_ helping matters.

Rey sighed heavily and thumped her head back against the wall. Maybe she could explain it in _really_ vague terms. Maybe they'd have some suggestions for her, but wouldn't pick up on what was going on inside her head.

Poe set his beer down on the floor and then reached over and plucked hers from her hand, placing it beside his. He returned after a moment and tucked her against his side as he leaned back on the bed. He was sprawled out on his back, and one of Rey's arms was draped over his chest with her ear over his heart. They'd lain like this before when she was a child, though once she'd hit fourteen Poe – and Ben – had stopped cuddling her as much. She knew why… but she wasn't sure why Poe was doing it again _now_ , after all this time. She was painfully aware of how fast her heart was racing, and also of the fact that she was in a bed she was pretty damn sure they had _just had sex in_ before she arrived.

What had she done to deserve _this_ torture?

"Wh-what are you doing, Poe?" she finally asked, breaths ruffling the fabric of his shirt beneath her lips.

"You looked like you needed some good old-fashioned cuddling," he replied softly. His heart was steady and strong beneath her ear, and the warmth he exuded was comforting, but she was still tense.

"But –" she started to protest, but Ben interrupted her.

"Rey, come on. Enough stalling. You know you can tell us anything. Even anything embarrassing. Remember all that stuff you told us about walking in on those two captains? Yeah, you can do worse than that, even. Nothing can faze us at this point." As he spoke, Ben pulled his legs off of the bed and stood up from the chair. She watched from where her head was resting on Poe as Ben made his way closer to them and sat down on the other side of Poe from where Rey lay, tucked between him and the wall. He lifted one hand and smoothed Poe's hair back from his forehead, smiling tenderly at him before moving his gaze – and the _smile_ – to Rey. She felt her breath catch, and Poe's arm tightened around her in response. He said nothing, though, and Rey was grateful for that. Ben's smile always had a bitter edge to it, but this… this was open, relaxed, and filled with love.

Rey felt bolstered by the smile, and so she closed her eyes and spoke before she could lose her nerve. They were right – she'd always shared everything with them. "Well. Um." Oh goodness, she was never going to get it out at this rate. She breathed in deeply. "I turned eighteen last week. You know that. It just – well, it was Lana, really – got me thinking about… sex." The last was said almost on a whisper, and she was just glad that her eyes were closed so that she wouldn't have to see the expressions on their faces. They'd talked about it before… but never about a situation so _personal_ to Rey, herself. Poe's arm tightened around her, and she could _swear_ that his heart had beaten faster for a moment there.

"I don't mean I was imagining it," she rushed to continue. "I mean more like I was thinking I finally, um, wanted to try it. I'm of age now and… except I don't know _who._ I mean –" Rey was becoming increasingly flustered, and she buried her nose in Poe's t-shirt for a moment, inhaling his scent before coming back for air. Thankfully they hadn't tried to talk, instead letting her finish her train of thought. "I mean, I want it to be special, but there isn't anyone special that would want to share it with me." She lowered her voice for the next part, hoping that they wouldn't understand, but still needing to get the words out. "Not anyone who's available, anyway."

She kept her eyes closed and sighed, raising her voice again. "So there you have it, boys. That's my embarrassing secret. Not really much I can do about it, though." She fell silent, finally, and all she could hear from the other two was their slightly rough breathing. She waited for one of them to speak. She could hear Ben shifting on the bed and Poe stiffened slightly under her as she pressed her ear tighter to his chest, focusing on his heartbeat under her ear… it was comforting, but Rey was sure that it was speeding up.

It couldn't be because of what she'd _said_ … could it?

Rey breathed in sharply when Ben spoke up, finally. "So… who isn't available?"

She clenched her fist into Poe's shirt and groaned. She'd hoped that he, of the two of them, wouldn't pick up on that. The Knight was always very astute, and he never let anything go once he got a hold of it. "Really, Ben? I… I don't really want to answer…"

"Come on, Ben –" Poe started, before he too was cut off.

"It's not the two of us, is it?" he said, super arrogantly, and Rey's eyes flew open to see that Ben had the _stupidest_ look on his face. It was a blend of cockiness, joking, and… _wistfulness_? He was laughing, as if he'd made a joke, but then he realized that Rey was staring at him with wide, horrified eyes. "Rey?" he asked, the smirk wiped off of his face as he leaned towards her. Poe tilted his head to look at her, lifting his other hand to her chin so that he could raise it and get a better look at her eyes.

Rey blushed, and tried to look away, but firmed her resolve and finally met Ben's, then Poe's, eyes. "Well, actually…"

Suddenly, Rey was on her back on the bed, Poe hovering over her from where he was straddling her waist. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, even though he was barely touching her, and she could only stare wide-eyed up at him, holding her breath completely. He angled his head down so that he could look her straight in the eyes. "You're not kidding, are you?" His voice came out huskily.

All she could do was shake her head slightly before Poe's lips crashed down on hers. She was shocked and she didn't respond as he moved his mouth over hers. Her eyes darted to the side to catch sight of Ben looking at the two of them intently, his hand gripping Poe's upper thigh tightly. Poe deepened the kiss and she found her eyes fluttering closed, her hands clutching the pillow under her head as she responded. She'd been kissed before, but never by someone she'd had such _feelings_ for. His lips were hot and moist as they parted hers, his tongue darting out to flick at hers before drawing back so that he could nibble on her bottom lip.

She jerked beneath him as she felt Ben's long, cool fingers grip the hand that was closest to him. Poe pulled back slowly, her lip caught between his teeth. He stretched it out a little before letting it go, and Rey felt a rush of desire shoot down to pool between her legs. She squirmed beneath him as he leaned back on his heels, his rear trapping her legs against the bed.

Poe smirked down at her; an expression he'd certainly learned from Ben.

Rey quickly found her voice, trying to regain her usual assertiveness. "What… what was that for, Poe? Ben? What's going on?" Ben's fingers twined with hers and he squeezed her hand as he looked at Poe, lifting a brow to indicate that his lover should be the one to answer.

Poe twisted one of her stray pieces of hair around his finger. He'd always liked to touch. "You remember that conversation we had, when you asked me why Ben and I weren't married? How I'd responded that it felt like something was missing? I… Ben and I have felt for the last year or so, like _you_ were what was missing. You've been such a large part of our life, for so long, that it felt weird to share something together without you." His finger trailed down the curve of her jaw. "Of course, you weren't of age so we couldn't do anything but admire you from afar as you grew into a beautiful woman." He laughed. "That really makes us sound like terrible letches, doesn't it, Ben? We certainly didn't feel this way until recently, I have to say again! But really…" He trailed off.

Ben smirked and disentangled his hand from Rey's, only to bring it up to cup the cheek that Poe wasn't caressing. He finally spoke up, glancing first at Poe and then at Rey's flushed face. She could only _stare_ as her every dream was realized, her eyes flicking between the two, and her breaths still coming shallowly. "We were going to wait and see, maybe drop some hints here and there to see if you were interested. We had a feeling you might be interested – at least, in one of us, though you like us _both_ that way, right Rey?"

She could only nod.

His grin widened and he brushed his thumb over her lip. "Even better. And here you are, admitting it to us. We were going to approach you at some point in the future, but this… this is even better."

Pushing a hand against Poe's chest, she pushed him off of her until she could sit up on the bed. He went willingly, folding his legs underneath of him as he sat on the edge of the bed, behind Ben. She could tell that he didn't want to crowd her, and she appreciated that. She held up a hand, asking for a moment to think, and they both gave it to her, Ben dropping his hand from her face as well.

She finally spoke up, her face and voice still somewhat guarded. "So… you're saying you would like me to join this… your… your family, essentially?" she queried. She was trying her best not to get her hopes up. They'd been best friends for so long, but this… this was so much further beyond her scope of understanding that she had no idea what to think about it. "Isn't that considered socially inappropriate?"

Ben laughed at that, and she couldn't get mad at him because the laugh was one of pure amusement – there was no condescension to be found. "Did you know it's perfectly acceptable on Naboo?"

She shook her head.

"Well it is, and damn it, people can shove it if they don't like it, anyway. Rey…we'd be happy to have you with us, in all ways… but only if you'll have us. We didn't really intend for…" he waved his hand between them all, "this to happen; not like this. We don't want you to feel coerced or pressured."

"I don't!" Rey interjected quickly. "I… just, I can't believe it, almost. I've been thinking about it for so long…" She blushed. "We fit so well together as friends, and I spend almost all my time with you anyway…"

"…but as lovers we'll be so much more," Poe said solemnly as he draped an arm over Ben's shoulder and leaned in towards her.

Rey squared her shoulders at that, having been reminded of her original answer to their inquiry as to what was wrong earlier. She decided to fully take hold of her usual assertiveness, and go after what _she_ wanted. Everything was working so well – beyond her wildest dreams, really – that she may as well go all in… "Yes. Yes, I want all that. I want you. I want you both. Will you… will you both help me with what I was telling you about earlier? About…" she cleared her throat, "…about having a special first time?"

She looked them both in the eye. They had both stilled, Poe still draped across Ben's back, arms wrapped around his shoulders, and their dark hair intertwining until she wasn't sure whose hair was whose. "Could you help me _now_?" Now that they were here, talking about this, she didn't want to give them – or herself – a chance to back out. She knew she needed to do this, commit to this, fully. She knew they wanted it. She knew she wanted it.

She felt like she'd wanted this for years, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud.

Poe was the first to break the silence, his usual confident, sweet manner gone almost entirely. In its place was a serious, passionate man whom she'd rarely seen – and certainly not in this capacity. "Are you sure? Are you sure you want us both? If we do this, there's no going back. You're _ours_ afterwards, Rey. If you want out, afterwards, of course we'd let you – we're not cruel. That's not what I mean, anyway. But, you have to understand, this means more than just sex to us, Rey. There will be people talking, but we won't want to hide it. And we want you to stand strong at our side. So I reiterate: are you sure?"

Rey felt her heart soar at his husky words, and the smoldering lust in Ben's gaze was nearly enough to make her mind stop. She forced herself to look at them both before answering, with as much love and passion of her own infused in her tone, "Yes."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Ben launched himself forward, catching her face between both of his hands, and crashing his lips against hers.

Ben's hands were cool against the hot skin of her flushed cheeks, yet Rey barely noticed as all of her thoughts were swiftly swept aside. All she could focus on in that moment was the feel of Ben's full, soft lips moving over hers, consuming her in their intensity. His thumbs were sweeping across her cheekbones and it felt _oh so right_ , sending thrills across her nerves.

She had never dreamed this would ever happen. She had been so sure that they were and would only ever be interested in each other – but they were, and here they all were, about to _consummate_ their declarations for each other, and she just had to _trust_ that they knew what they were doing; that they knew what they wanted.

She certainly knew what _she_ wanted.

It was time to let go.

* * *

After a few moments of just lying there, listening to each other breathe, Ben wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off of Poe, only to pull her down onto the bed so she was between both men. She was on her back, eyes dazed, breathing deeply. She had one leg flung across Poe's thigh, idly tracing a pattern across his hipbone with her fingers. He hadn't moved an inch, still lying on his back as well. Ben curled against her side, his head resting against hers and his own leg angled over Rey's nearest leg.

Rey felt messy, used in a wonderful way, and _sore_ … but she felt so indescribably _happy_ as well. She couldn't believe this had happened – that she was lying here in her best friends' arms, on their bed, naked, after having just had the most amazing first time that she imaged any girl could ask for… and she had the promise that it would happen _again_.

She smiled to herself and let her eyes flutter closed. She was _exhausted_ , but also content and she just wanted to drift off to sleep now, warm and safe and _loved_.

All of a sudden, a thought drifted into her mind. She didn't open her eyes as she murmured. "Hey guys… where's BB-8? I haven't seen him since I got here." Ben and Poe had gained some infamy on the base for accidentally leaving Poe's droid in some of the weirdest places when they were… 'distracted'. It was somewhat of a running joke among the Resistance, though Rey had always felt bad for the little droid.

"Oh _kriff_ ," Poe groaned, throwing one arm over his eyes.

Ben simply laughed, loud and long, hot against her ear, and Rey couldn't help but drift off to sleep at the happy sound - an honest laugh; one he very rarely let out, and only to those closest to him. But... she just _knew_ she'd get to hear that sound a lot more often, now, even damaged as he was.

She'd get to experience a _lot_ more things, now.

* * *

 **Note: In case you were wondering, the title, "Iris", was my beta Annaelle's idea. An iris is a flower that usually has three main petals. She and I both thought it was quite fitting for numerous poetic, literary, and visual reasons. Thanks again to her... without her this fic wouldn't have happened, and she's always there to be my personal cheerleader! Thank you for being amazing. This one is for her, because she was the one who started us both thinking about Darkjedipilot as a ship... :D**

 **P.S. I have copies of the full version, and if anyone wants to read it, you may contact me at**

 **Love xoxo**


	6. Advancement

**Note: This one is Reyux (Rey/Hux only) though Ben (Kylo) makes an appearance. I was prompted this by feckyeswriting/feckyeslife over on tumblr after I pleaded with people for a Reyux prompt. This is a modern AU setting - my first foray into this sort of writing! The original prompt is at the bottom... I kind of went a wee bit off track with this one. The tone is not as funny or drunken as it was originally intended to be. :P Anyway - enjoy!**

* * *

"They're utter shit, aren't they?" Rey blinked, her voice torn between laughter and pity.

"You mean _he's_ utter shit, don't you?" Hux had no compunction about laughing at his best friend's singing, leaning back into the darkness of the booth, and letting out a full-bellied laugh, teeth flashing. "Not only that, but his band name? Terrible! 'Solo Act'? He's in a _band_ ; he's not a solo artist." He let out another loud guffaw.

Rey averted her eyes, blushing. For a moment there, all she'd wanted to do was skim her teeth across the long tendons standing out from the man's neck. She felt a finger on her bare wrist where it lay on the table, hand gripping her empty glass, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She cast a glance over at Hux, and steadied her breathing before lifting an eyebrow. "What?" she queried, pitching her voice loud enough that the man could hear her.

He leaned in, closer and closer to her, until Rey could no longer contain the blush and rush of heat that was steadily consuming her body. There was _no way_ that her friend could miss it. She fervently hoped that the man would just assume that it was the large quantities of alcohol that she'd consumed already, and not realize that she, a lowly mechanic, was crushing _hard_ on him, a Lieutenant-Colonel destined for great things. When he placed his lips right up against her ear, ostensibly to be heard over the din, she was _sure_ she'd been caught, but all he said was, "He won't even notice. Come outside with me? I could use a smoke, and it doesn't hurt to… stretch." Rey was sure she was imagining the huskiness that permeated that last word.

She gulped and nodded, straightening her dark grey jacket and bright blue tank in an attempt to hide her nerves. "Sure," she replied, happy enough when her voice came out steady. He sat back and Rey slid out of the booth, keeping to the darkness of the club, quickly followed by Hux, dressed smartly in a sharp, but simple, suit. He'd always been more officer than grunt, meticulous nearly to a fault, but Rey had always appreciated – and salivated over – his sense of fashion… even as hers was messy and left much to be desired; she'd always preferred comfort and practicality over fashion sense, but definitely didn't have a problem when others – when _Hux_ – dressed to the nines.

They stepped outside and took a deep breath of the fresh, cool air. The alley behind the club was tidy, owing much to its placement just outside the city limits, unlike many clubs downtown. Rey's head was swimming from the excess of alcohol she'd had over the course of the evening, but she was still steady on her feet. Hux, as usual, could drink anyone under the table, and so he looked composed and sure and… _ravenous_?

Rey let out a little squeak as Hux swooped down on her, picking her up by the waist and pushing her up against the stucco wall of the club. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips and she stared at him wide-eyed, panting heavily; absolutely confused but completely _hopeful._

Hux chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, trailing his lips up the column of tanned skin and to her jaw, getting tantalizingly close to her lips. "I saw the way you were looking at me, Rey…" His tongue flicked out to swirl at the little dimple at the edge of her mouth and her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. "It's always like this, more than usual, right after I get back from deployment…" He ducked his head to place an open-mouthed kiss to her collarbone. "Yeah, I've known a while, little one…" He laughed, bringing a hand up to Rey's hair, digging his fingers into the loose hair close to her scalp, beneath her three buns.

Rey gasped and tightened her legs even further around the redhead's hips, trying to push herself closer and satiate the utter _need_ she was filled with in that moment. He had known? He had _always_ known? She had no space in her heart to be mortified; instead she was filled with nothing but the thrill and desire of the moment. There was no use in protesting; in denying – not when this was everything she wanted.

"I'm getting promoted tomorrow," Hux continued against her throat, his words causing breaths of air to swirl across her skin and send shivers wracking across her body. He chuckled again at the reaction he elicited from her. "And with the promotion to Colonel comes a new transfer – to _here_. It's a desk job, but with major opportunity for advancement… and stability so that I can finally pursue what I _want_."

He licked at the hollow of her throat but she was still able to get words out around her groan. "But I thought what you wanted was all… all in the military."

"There's more to life than that, I've come to learn," he retorted, conviction heavy in his voice. And with that he darted up and finally caught her lips with his own. They both shuddered, finally falling into each other; finally giving into the tension that had beset them for the last few years – many of which Rey had been too young for Hux to _do anything_. But now… now he could, and he was going to be stationed _here_ , and Rey was _thrilled_. So much waiting, and now _this_. Finally.

They moved against each other, lips and mouths and tongues and teeth all giving and taking in a dance that just felt _so right_. She'd wanted this for so long, and he obviously had as well, if his passionate embrace was anything to go by. He was hard against her core, pushing her into the wall with his hips, one hand still in her hair and the other palming her ass through her jeans. They groaned in tandem as he angled his hips just _so_ , feeling like they could easily get lost in each other for good if they just –

The noise of the backstage door squealing open down the alley caused them to jump apart. Hux didn't drop her from her perch against the wall, but it was a near thing. They were both completely breathless and flushed, though Hux was able to quickly pull himself together again with a few quick adjustments of his clothes – the dark cloth easily hid his erection – and people were used to Rey looking perpetually mussed.

Ben was laughing with his bandmates as he exited the building, lighting up a cigarette as he went. His eyes lit up when he saw his two friends, who had seemingly been lying in wait for him after his show finished. Neither of them disabused him of that notion when he called out a happy greeting, flicking his hair out of his face. "Hey! You just get out here? Wasn't that _great_?" They nodded fervently.

They were only too happy to let Ben prattle on about the show for the next five minutes, as he was wont to do, since that meant they wouldn't have to open their mouths even once. He was always like this, especially after what he deemed a successful show. They didn't disabuse him of that notion either.

Ben didn't notice the fond smiles that they directed at him as they made their way back into the club. He was too busy talking, still. And if he didn't notice them sit a little closer than normal to each other in the booth, hands lost beneath the tabletop… well, they weren't going to call his attention to _that_ either. Not yet. Not until they could figure out what all of _this_ meant, and how they would fit into each other's worlds.

* * *

 **Note: Here is the original prompt. "Rey and Hux both go to watch Ben's band play (They're fucking TERRIBLE and no one can take Ben's stage name seriously). Cue drunken making out and awkwardly lying to Ben about where they were when they're done playing."**


	7. Feint

**Note: This one is Reylux, and very slightly nsfw. I'd say more on the T side of nsfw. The original prompt for this was received as an anonymous ask on tumblr. It is below, at the end. The setting can be a "possible future" from my story Codega, to provide a little context on how Rey turned to the dark side.**

* * *

Rey entered the large dining hall on the arm of General Armitage Hux. Kylo Ren, First Knight, was two steps behind her and to her right, acting in the capacity of bodyguard and head of the religious branch of the First Order on this night. They were dressed to impress, with the General in his dress uniform, medals shined and pinned to his breast, and his cap perched upon his brow. The First Knight wore his traditional robes, though they had been newly issued with freshly-cut cloth and new leather. He was without his helmet, however, choosing to forego it in favor of intimidation via his scarred features. He had found, of late, that the contrast of his hard eyes and his youthful features set enemies on edge.

Rey, however, was more the type to allow her seemingly innocent exterior to act as a lure to draw her unsuspecting enemies to her; letting them become complacent before she struck. Her hair had grown longer over the years and she had had it styled tonight in loose curls which fell across her shoulders and down her back. Her loose tunic dress fell to her knees in a gauzy white film and her arms were bare, though her chest was covered to her neck with a thick, intricate pattern of beautiful black lace. Her legs were covered completely with her knee-high black dress boots all the way to the hem of her dress, offering her the illusion of modesty with its coverage. She wore no jewelry besides the silver diadem of her station and the double-banded, simple silver wedding band that graced her slim left hand. Her lightsaber was hidden in a thigh holster, hidden beneath the expensive but well-draped fabric so that no one but she and her men knew where it was.

All of this was carefully crafted; chosen for maximum effect for their target audience.

The herald announced their presence. "Lady Rey Ren, Senator for the First Order system-state. General Armitage Hux, Commander of the First Order fleet. Lord Kylo Ren, First Knight of the Knights of Ren." His voice was loud, and carried to all corners of the hall.

A gasp went up from the crowd awaiting them. Rey had been anticipating this moment, though she made sure to keep her face plastered with a gentle, innocent smile, rather than the sharp grin of a woman high on power. There was no need to frighten them – not more than necessary. This was a surrender… the battle had already been won.

Rey had been waiting for them to realize she was wearing white. It was a clear insult to their local customs, which stated that no one but their Emperor-King could wear the color in question. By doing so, Rey was placing herself above every single one of their _guests_ in the hall, and a clear reminder that she herself had landed the killing blow to their Emperor-King the week before, spilling his all-too-human crimson blood across the floor of this very same hall.

Ignoring their murmurs, the three of them made their way to the dais at the front of the room where a table was already half-occupied. Her two gorgeous, stoic men both assisted in pulling her chair out for her, and then waited until she was seated before pulling out their own chairs. Kylo sat to her right, and Taj to her left, and both immediately twisted in their seats to lean in towards where she sat, bracketed serenely between them. They treated her like their queen, and she would have it no other way. It was a heady, thrilling feeling, and it consumed her at almost every turn, to the point where she was almost constantly in a state of buzzing _need_.

As soon as she sat, the political elite of the planet they were subjugating attempted to vie for her attention. She ignored them all. There was nothing left to say. She already had them in her grasp. They were hers; they were the First Order's; they were _nothing_ to her anymore. Nothing more than a figurative notch in her bedpost. A bedpost, both literal and figurative, that belonged to all three of them – for without these two men beside her, she was nothing. Without her, they were nothing.

She felt the light touch of Kylo's fingertips ghosting over the bare skin between her black lace socks, peeking over the edge of her boots, and the hem of her dress. Of course it would be him who broke first. Neither of them could ever contain themselves for long when she wore this style of outfit, but Kylo was always the one who gave in before Taj. Taj's self-control was often a little much, and she and Kylo took great pleasure in breaking his iron will, forcing him to submit to all things.

Rey kept her face placid and innocent, still, for the entire outer world to see. Her years of practice in the Senate chambers had refined her ability to hide exactly what she was thinking behind exactly the facial expression she wished to exhibit. She, Kylo, and Hux had also done this many a time, in far more public locations. This was nothing compared to some of the things they had done, and never been caught at.

Kylo's gloved fingers, cool against the heated skin of her inner thighs, were steadily creeping up under her skirt by the time Taj's own gloved fingers joined them. Taj, although always late to join, never wasted a moment, and he brushed his fingers against the other man's as he made his way towards Rey's core. He knew what he wanted, and he knew that he would get it.

Rey sat up straighter than before, slowly so as to appear natural, and smirked, opening her legs slightly wider. She gloried and smirked at Taj's breath hitching when he realized what she _wasn't_ wearing beneath her dress. The smirk was all she would allow herself, keeping her face otherwise relaxed. Kylo and Taj were both leaning towards her and murmuring the odd phrase of meaningless prattle, well-practiced at covering all aspects of their public dalliances with the appearance of a whispered conversation that offered no opportunity for anyone to interrupt. Their faces were as composed as hers were, though Kylo was not always used to being without his mask and had to be watched for expressions that would let on too much.

Hand drifting higher, Kylo's hand eventually joined Taj's, their fingers stroking her wet folds together, perfectly in sync with each other and in tune with her body, her needs. They didn't need to see any expression on her face, relying solely on their memory of her body and the way it sang for them. She was so close – so close… but the sounds of the other people in the hall was driving her to distraction. And not in a good way.

She pushed up from the table, her chair making the most awful of grating noises, and her men's hands fell down into their laps. She noticed them surreptitiously pulling napkins into their laps as she announced, voice loud, authoritative… but _bored_. "Enough. There is no point to us being here, and the First Order has better things to do with its time. You will offer your surrender to Colonel Anders," she nodded to a man standing in the corner of the hall. She ignored the protests, cutting into them with her powerful voice. "You _will_ surrender." She paused a moment, and then continued in a sweeter tone. "Welcome to the First Order."

And with that, she swept from the hall with her men – her partners – her husbands – at her heels. She had much more important things to tend to.

And no one who dared to stop her.

* * *

 **Note: Here is the original prompt. "I have this HC that Rey wears black dresses to official dinners/events-lovely modest things that hit just above her knee. But she wears knee socks with them, peeking up just over her boots, hugging the curve of her calf and leaving a stripe of tanned skin between her dress and socks. She always sits between Hux and Ren, and both of them itch to stroke that skin with their gloved fingers, to reach under her skirt and explore under the cover of the tablecloth. Rey just smirks."**


	8. Taking Chances

**Note: Reyux. For starshine-galaxy on tumblr, in exchange for her beautiful Codega-inspired art. I asked her what she wanted, and she asked for an alternate transition from chapter 9 into 10 of Codega, with Rey and Hux interacting instead of Kylo barging in like a boor. Original prompt included at the bottom as well.**

 **THIS IS NOT CANON TO CODEGA. It is considered completely AU to the 'verse. But everything up to this point still occurs. This can be read without needing to read Codega.**

* * *

Rey woke with a start at the sound of pipes rattling. She froze for a minute, dazed at first but becoming increasingly alert. She was confused as to where she was, but slowly it all came back to her. She must have fallen asleep while talking with the General – Hux. He'd asked her to call him Hux, she remembered with a soft smile.

Sitting up in the large, firm bed, she propped herself up against the cushioned leather headboard, dwelling on the last thing she remembered. He'd been telling her something that had occurred during his Academy days; a training exercise, she thought. She must have dozed off somewhere during his retelling, since she couldn't remember how he'd gotten himself out of the sticky situation. She'd have to ask him to finish telling her the story later – she was genuinely curious about anything to do with him.

She couldn't seem to get enough information out of him to sate her curious mind.

Rey's eyes were drawn to the 'fresher door as she noticed steam wafting along the ceiling. The door was cracked open, and she could vaguely make out the sound of a large amount of running water. Glancing at the chronometer on the end table, she saw that it said it was only three in the morning. What was he doing up at this time? Why was he drawing a bath? She had always assumed him to be the type of person to be on duty early, but this was a little _too_ early.

Maybe he was ill.

The thought had her throwing the covers off of her and she smoothed her wrinkled tunic down as she made her way over to the sliver of light. Maybe he _was_ ill. She could at least see if he needed anything.

Before she could say anything, though, Rey caught a flash of movement beyond the crack of the door. She froze, caught between the instinct to remain where she was, and the instinct to flee. The former won out.

It didn't help her curiosity when the air current caught the edge of the door and it drifted even further open. A billow of steam struck Rey in the face, knocking her out of her frozen state. She took a few short steps until she found herself peering around the edge of the frame. She couldn't help it. She knew it was wrong to be spying on him at such an intimate moment, but she just _had_ to. All thoughts of him possibly being ill vanished as soon as she caught sight of his pale, freckled skin through the gap in the door.

There was _no way_ he was ill. He was moving around the 'fresher in the nude, strides short but confident, self-assured in his own skin and his own domain. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Even if it was wrong to be spying on him – she shoved that thought out of her mind – she was finally able to see what she had felt pressed against her breasts a few weeks ago, when he had straddled her in the training room after.

And it was as wonderful as she'd thought it would be. She knew what the male body looked like, but she'd never been this close to a naked form before, especially not one that she had feelings for.

Oh _Force_ , did she ever have feelings for this man. He'd cared for her, protected her, and shown her compassion… he was interested in what she had to say, and in what she did, and had answered any and all questions she had put to him in a way that had never once suggested condescension… and through all that, he had never once treated her like a delicate flower; something that couldn't protect itself. He'd only ever treated her like someone to be respected and admired… cherished and loved and valued, even, if Rey were reading him correctly.

She hoped she was.

As Rey admired the view, she became increasingly bold. At least, in her mind she did. She wanted to join him. She'd never before felt this high on life, awash in anticipation. Maybe for once she could be the assertive one. She'd had kisses before, but they had always been stolen. This… this wasn't a kiss. But it felt right. She wanted to do this, but she didn't know _how_. Would he spurn her; reject her? No – no, she couldn't be imagining his interest in her; it was too present in his every interaction with her.

She squared her shoulders. All she had to do was step inside and ask if she could –

"Would you like to join me?"

Rey let out a squeak and shoved herself back from the door. In the process, she overbalanced and ended up on her rear, staring up at a _definitely_ naked – and _very_ interested – Hux standing in the now-open doorway of the 'fresher. He had one arm braced above his head, against the frame, and he was leaning his head against it as he gazed at Rey. There was nothing awkward in his stance; he was all confidence and authority… and passion. There was a lot of passion sparking in his eyes.

"Well?" he inquired, a teasing note entering his voice as he smirked at her.

"I…" was all Rey could get out at first, but she quickly found her voice, and her feet. "Would you want me to?" She tried her best to keep her eyes on his face, though she was sure he was aware of her struggle to do so as his lips drew up into a full-fledged grin. Rey couldn't contain the blush that spread clean across her face and neck and, she was sure, down her chest.

Before she could say anything more, Hux had taken two full strides forward and gathered her in his arms. He tilted his head down and captured her lips with his. It wasn't forceful like she had imagined a kiss with him would be like – and she had imagined many.

No, instead his lips caressed hers softly, gently… moving against her mouth slowly.

It wasn't quick or mindless; it was _deliberate_.

Even so… it was just as all-consuming as she had thought it would be, and she lost herself in the sensation, skimming her hands up his bare arms and shoulders to thread into his silky hair. His own hands were holding her tightly against his body, though they weren't roaming. Instead he just kept them braced on her body, one at the base of her skull and the other against her lower back. The heat of his palms burned through even the thick fabric of her tunic, let alone the skin beneath her hair. The hard member pressed against her front seared through her clothes as well, exhibiting _exactly_ how into this he was.

She'd been _right_.

Rey groaned with disappointment as he drew back, though he only drew back just enough to whisper against her lips. "Does that answer your question?"

Rey blinked sluggishly, thoroughly affected by his drugging kisses. If this was what it was like to kiss his lips, what would it be like to be pressed against him, naked, as he rained kisses down on _other_ parts of her body…?

She realized he was still waiting for an answer from her as he pressed his forehead against hers. Even though he had to bend down to do so, nothing about the action was awkward – no, in fact it was very endearing. Rey swallowed once before answering him, finally. "Yes, yes it does. I'd…" she paused. "I'd love to join you, Hux."

He grinned and placed another quick kiss on her lips, but made a sort of _tut-tutting_ sound as he drew back from her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he walked backwards towards the 'fresher door. "I was hoping you would… Rey." The way he said her name sent a thrill from her toes straight up to her core. This… this was really happening. "I think this occasion calls for you to start calling me Taj, though."

She blinked up at him, confused, before a slow smile made its way across her features. "Okay… _Taj_ ," she drawled, trying out his name, and thrilling at the fact that she was able to call him by his given name. As she entered the 'fresher, still being drawn forward by Taj, she kicked the door closed behind her. She dropped one of his hands and reached for the belt around her waist.

Yes. This was really happening.

* * *

 **Note: (original prompt) "Imagine person A of your OTP is getting ready for a shower or bath. Person B, on the other hand, is lingering outside the bathroom door because they're unsure how to ask A if they can join them. Just as B's courage falters and they're about to give up, A appears in the doorway, asking with some amusement if B would like to join them."**


	9. Perfect

**Note: Prompted on tumblr by anon, 'could you write some fluffy phasma/ren drabble? thanks!'**

* * *

Kylo looked down, staring at the assembled scraps of metal which were in the darkest part of the warehouse on Naboo. He hadn't brought a light; he hadn't needed one. The Force could guide him as well as any light―perhaps even better.

He felt a small smile tug at his lips. The chromium sang out to him, sharply, but oddly soothing, with the echoes of memories infused in the material. The Force allowed him to hear and see things that no other being could―it was oddly... beautiful.

Perfect.

It would make the perfect gift. Strong, durable metal for a strong warrior queen. A way to repay the woman for all of her help when he was younger, when he was unsure on what to choose for his own armor, when he was lost yet hadn't wanted to ask for the advice he so desperately needed. But she had known. Somehow she had known, and one evening he had come back to his quarters to find hand-drawn specifications, notes in her cramped yet elegant hand, and a brief note with an invitation to come to her at any time with any questions he might have.

Kylo Ren was never one to forget. But it was so seldom that he had anything good to remember, to hold onto, and that had made her act stand out that much more in his memories.

Her act of kindness and assistance had spawned a budding friendship that still lasted. She had never wanted anything for it. Had never used her connection to him for her own personal gain. That simple fact had made their choice for them, when he and General Hux had put forth names for the candidacy of Commander. They had needed someone strong, loyal, and incorruptible to lead the stormtroopers on _Starkiller_ , and to be the third in their triumvirate leadership of the First Order.

The promotion had been announced last week, and the official ceremony was to occur in three days' time. Kylo had known he'd wanted to do something special for her; to give her a gift that would show his regard for her, and his thanks for her help so many years ago that had led to a lasting friendship. She was an anchor to him, providing a mooring when his mind felt like it was one step away from being lost forever in the void and twists of the Force.

He knew of her passion for the former Emperor, Palpatine, and when he had learned that the wreckage of his Nubian yacht had been salvaged and stored away, found a scant handful of years ago, he knew that the metal would make a perfect crafting material for the gifted armorer.

Kylo lifted his hands, the metal rising with a twitch of his fingers.

He would leave it untouched. He had learned much in his years since, and so he knew that he did not have the skill to craft her what she would want. It needed to be perfect, and that meant letting her guide the process from start to finish.

* * *

Phasma, her tall, sturdy frame covered in her elegant dress uniform, came to a complete stop as soon as she caught sight of what was in the storage locker Kylo had just unlocked and opened for her. She was frozen. He didn't have to look behind him to see, and yet he couldn't help but turn himself around so that he could catch sight of the expression on her face with his own uncovered eyes.

It was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful.

Only years of practice kept his features still as that thought floated into his mind, unbidden. He had never thought of her that way before, yet now... it felt right, in that moment. _Everything_ felt right.

Her eyes met his, and the unguarded expression on her face caused his own to soften. He knew that she, sharp as she was, would catch some of what he was feeling, thinking, but he couldn't find it in him to care. Not then. Maybe not ever.

"Thank you." She released the words on a soft breath after another moment of silence. "It's perfect. I... you said it was from Palpatine's yacht? Truly?" The excitement in her usually carefully-controlled tone brought a slight upwards quirk to Kylo's lips.

"Yes," he said simply, stepping aside for her to enter the room and admire the twisted scraps on her own.

She stopped beside him and turned her head slowly towards him, catching his eyes once more. She said nothing, but she didn't have to. Kylo knew what she was feeling, for he was feeling it himself. He didn't have to break his personal vow to never dip into her thoughts; they were clear as day, written in the twist of her lips and the spark in her eyes, and even in the way she scrunched her nose slightly in delight. It was such a rare sight that Kylo could feel nothing less than honored at being allowed the privilege of inclusion.

Before he could stop himself, he lifted his gloved hand, fingertips hovering a mere hairsbreadth from her sculpted jaw line. He didn't connect with her flesh, but he didn't need to. She knew.

Kylo dropped his hand and turned away, quickly covering his uncontrolled features before she could see too much, the loud thud of his feet reverberating off of the halls as he rapidly traversed through them.

She liked his gift. A practical, yet aesthetically pleasing gift for a woman who, he was quickly discovering, meant so much more to him than he'd ever imagined. Even as a friend, only, she had been there for him when so many had not.

He couldn't wait to see what she did with it.

* * *

His first sight of the armor took his breath away, nearly a month later. The chromium shone like nothing else, and he knew immediately that it was her. He stared―he couldn't help it―for a long time, body turned towards her across the snow-dusted parade grounds of _Starkiller_ as he watched her command her troops.

Two hours later, ensconced in his warm chambers, he received an alert on his datapad.

'Care to see it in action? You would not believe the durability! Training room 4C at 18:00 if you can make it.'

Kylo let his lips curl up in a smile as he slowly gathered his things together. No need to show up _too_ early...


	10. Resilient

**Note: _Reytaka. Rey/Mitaka._**

Prompt filled for ewanotsoyoungadult on tumblr: _'um... Rey/Mitaka in Modern AU ;) I'm just really, really curious, how somebody would make this pairing work, and Modern AU seems to be the easiest one for writing it~'_

 **Well, here's my take on it. More friendship-based, but the hint is there for a possible future relationship. I hope that this works! I must admit this was quite the brain exercise for me. Hadn't ever really thought of this sort of thing.**

* * *

He was a quiet boy. He always had been. The first time she'd seen him had been when she was seven. The first day at a new foster home and she was already stepping into a fight. She was short, wiry, small, but she could handle herself. And there was no way she would ever stand by while an injustice occurred before her eyes. She might have been young, but she already knew that about herself.

"Rey," she said confidently, sticking her hand out towards the taller, older—but just as skinny—boy. She ignored the blood dripping down past her left eye as she squinted up at him.

"I…" He couldn't quite meet her eyes, which caused Rey to frown and step closer towards him.

There. A small, fleeting glance before he looked away again. Good enough.

"Thank you," he whispered as he shoved his black hair up and off of his eyes. The right one was puffy and darkening already.

"What's your name?" Rey asked, incapable of leaving him be, as his body language was desperately hinting at her to do.

He was silent for long enough that she was about to open her mouth again, but finally he answered. "Mitaka. Dopheld." He flushed, embarrassed. "Please call me Mitaka. I _hate_ my first name." He glowered, his fists clenching.

Rey grinned. "Nice to meet you, Mitaka."

Her grin widened when she saw one corner of his mouth twitch upwards. "So! When's the next meal?" she queried cheerfully.

* * *

She didn't last a month. Something about her being too rowdy; too quick to get into trouble. But Rey knew it was because she'd punched their _real_ son smack dab in the nose, breaking it just like the nerfherder deserved.

Off she went.

Unwanted, unloved…

 _Well_.

She would never forget the way Mitaka had looked at her through his first story window as the car backed out of the driveway. It was… He had become the closest friend she'd ever had in two years in the foster system. He was almost like… well, almost like _family_.

But she refused to dwell on it. She wrapped the feelings, the memories, up carefully, and then locked them up deep inside of her hardened heart where no one could find them―where no one could take them from her like everything else she'd ever had.

It was the only way to survive.

* * *

The next time she saw him, she was thirteen. He had to be, what, seventeen by now? She wasn't sure. Back then it had been rather low on her list of priorities to learn those sorts of things about her new friend. There were much more important things to learn, like _who_ he was inside, what kind of _person_ he was.

Rey had become hard and insular. At least, she appeared that way to everyone else. She needed to protect what she was on the inside, or else risk being ripped open and ruined, made jaded and mean like nearly everyone else in the system. Like the people she fought, time and time again. She refused to be like them, but it led to her never lasting long in any one place.

It was worth it. She didn't need anyone else. She was happy with being by herself, and had become so inured to being unwanted that it was no more than a passing thought to her anymore.

No, she didn't want to become what she hated. She didn't want that. And she knew Mitaka didn't either. It was what had drawn them together in the first place, their friendship a bastion against the loneliness of living amongst people who would never be anything more than strangers.

She was glad to see he hadn't changed; glad to see that he hadn't become like nearly every one of her so-called 'siblings'. He had kept that softness, that gentleness about him, even if it made him a target.

Yet there was a certain strength in that, also, Rey admitted. It took strength to stay the same, even when all it garnered you were beatings and ridicule. He simply ignored it all, carrying on with his life without giving anyone else the time of day. He just picked himself up and moved on, refusing to be bogged down in the pettiness of it all.

Rey couldn't help but admire him.

He might have ignored everyone else, but Mitaka made time for her. He'd been so pleased to see her that first day she'd arrived at her new home, possessions barely filling a single duffel bag. They immediately fell back into their previous pattern, as if years hadn't passed, and as if they hadn't only spent just over three weeks together.

It was as if nothing had changed, but also as if _everything_ had changed.

He told her about school, about how he had been approached by the military to work communications for them, and he told her how, with lowered voice and a wary glance around, he suspected that they wanted him for covert, special operations.

Rey was ecstatic for him, but worried. Worried that a career like that would eat him alive. She couldn't stand to see this vibrant, brilliant young man, with so much promise, be taken in and spat out, made into an automaton―or worse, ruined completely. She might be young, but she already knew how the worst of the world worked.

She said as much, and Mitaka looked at her in that way that he always did: as a peer, not as someone years younger. He had never treated her like a child. "I'll be okay, Rey. I promise. I'm stronger than you know."

She blinked at him and then nodded. "You're right." She smiled softly. "I'm happy for you."

* * *

Three months later, he was gone. He'd never once mentioned that his birthday―and thus aging out of the system―was coming up. One day he was there, the next he wasn't, his room spotless and empty.

Rey supposed it was better that way.

It wasn't until later, when she returned to her room, tears repressed so tightly that her throat hurt, that she saw that he hadn't left her with nothing. He had, in fact, left her something to remember him by―a retractable quarterstaff of lightweight metal that must have cost him too much. Too much for a nobody like her. Yet she had no way of giving it back, and so she would cherish it and her memories of him. She would practice with it every day so that his gift would not go to waste.

And it wouldn't. She was good at using a staff, and would only get better. She had a passion and a gift for it, and had roped Mitaka into being her sparring partner for the last two months, both of them using lengths of sturdy cane to hone her skills.

It had been something she'd picked up in her fourteenth home. She'd since lost count.

But she would always remember _this_ home, because of him. She'd always remember him.

Because he cared, where no one else did.

* * *

She tried to convince herself that she'd opened her shop near the military base outside of town because it was the right choice to make for her growing business. The military personnel on base needed mechanics just as much as the general population, and it wasn't like they could take their personal vehicles to the shops on base, already overwhelmed with military vehicles and short on staff from budget cuts.

It was the right thing to do, but she also knew, deep down, that she was here for more than the money to get her through her Master's in mechanical engineering.

She was here with the hope of seeing _him_.

He was here. She knew he was. She'd seen his name in the paper over a year ago, in an article about an up-and-coming young officer by the name of… Mux? Hex? Whatever.

But _him_ ―he had been mentioned, and Rey's breath had hitched. She was looking to open a shop in the following months anyway, her plans already in motion. A simple change of venue wasn't _that_ unusual… was it?

Yet she hadn't seen him. Not yet.

It wasn't like she could go looking for him, either. She didn't even know his phone number, and she couldn't find it anywhere online or from anyone she asked who might know him on base. But they all knew _of_ him. He was going places, they said, and everyone spoke exceedingly well of him. That made Rey happy.

But she'd been here for five months, her eyes always scanning the cars that passed her shop on the way to the base's entry checkpoint. She was getting antsy, almost enough to risk the new general's wrath by stealing onto the base in the middle of―

"Rey?"

She froze.

It… it _couldn't_ be.

She had nearly given up hope.

Her heart thudding so loudly in her chest that she could hear it, and very little else, she turned around slowly, eyes clenched shut,

It couldn't be real, and the longer she kept her eyes closed, the longer she could live without facing the reality that she would never see him again. She had resigned herself to as much.

She'd accepted that all she would have were her memories and the sole, tangible gift he had left her with over seven years ago. She would have those, and the articles that mentioned him and his career through the years.

She heard footsteps coming closer, the firm tread of military boots upon the concrete of her shop floor.

Was he really _here_?

"Rey?"

It was definitely his voice, soft and tentative, yet with an undertone of steel that was new―and yet fit him oh so well.

Her eyes flew open, and she tightened her greasy hands into fists to stop herself from reaching out to touch him―his uniform was spotless, and he looked like he _belonged_ for the first time in his life. He looked _comfortable_ and sure of himself.

"Mitaka," she whispered. The smile she had been repressing slowly took over her features, and she saw an answering one spread across his. He reached out and, before she could protest, gathered her into his arms in an all-encompassing hug. All she could get out was a squeak before her dirty face was pressed against the clean fabric covering his solid chest.

"I missed you," he said into her hair.

Rey, who had held herself together for so long, ever since she'd last seen him those many years ago, felt something crack within her.

"I missed you, too," she admitted, her voice muffled against him. But she knew he'd heard her when he tightened his grip around her smaller frame.

She didn't know how long they stood there, together, in silence, but she did know it was everything she needed―everything she had needed for a _long_ time.


	11. Her First Halloween

**Note: Written for a tumblr prompt request by thelastsjedi, who asked, _'modern!au rey trying to figure out her halloween costume (damerey or darkjedipilot as background ship if you want) :)'_**

 **Not really a ship in this one, but if you squint there's the possibility of one in the future? No matter, the important part of the prompt is Rey picking out her costume! I hope that this works for you, thelastsjedi. ^_^**

* * *

Rey stared at herself in the mirror, entirely unsure on if she really wanted to do this or not. She hardly recognized herself, dressed as she was in her costume.

It was her first trick-or-treat outing. _Ever_. And she was nervous. Had she chosen the right costume? Was it too _normal_? Should she have gone with something more traditionally… female?

 _Ugh_. No, she thought with a distasteful twist of her lips. There was no way she'd be caught dead flouncing around town in the skimpy outfits she'd been horrified to see showcased in the stores.

With confidence creeping back into her posture and features, Rey lifted her eyes to meet her own gaze in the mirror beneath the brim of her hat. A commercial airliner's pilot cap, in fact. She hadn't quite been able to find exactly what she wanted in stores, and so she had cajoled her best friend Poe into getting her what she desired – a pilot's uniform.

It was the only thing she wanted to dress up as for the first (and likely last) time she would be dragged out trick-or-treating. She'd been stuck in a foster home until her eighteenth birthday over three years ago, and the Plutts hadn't 'believed' in Halloween. No going out, no giving out candy, lights out, in bed, that was _it_. She'd simply kept up that routine for the next few years.

At least until she'd made friends.

Poe had told her, come hell or high water, that she was going to experience trick-or-treating and dressing up at least _once_ in her lifetime. It didn't matter if she was 'too old' to go out, let alone him and his friend Ben who were a good half dozen years older than she – times were changing, he'd said, and it was more acceptable now for the older crowd to go door-to-door as well.

Rey smiled softly as she ran her hands down the front of her uniform jacket. It was an honest-to-goodness airline jacket, from the airline Poe co-piloted for, and Rey was too grateful to ask too many questions.

She knew Poe had far more questions. She wasn't quite ready to tell him that the reason she wanted to dress like this for Halloween was because one of the few memories she had left of her father was of him dangling her on his knee, describing to her exactly how he felt when he was flying planes, the scent of his clean uniform wrapping around her as her mind thrilled as a result of his story-telling, her vivid imagination showing her exactly what he was describing.

No, it might not be quite the same uniform, the same airline, but it was close enough. She smiled, happiness reaching her eyes fully for the first time that evening.

 _Knock knock._

With a last glance toward the mirror, Rey raced to the front door, grabbing a large pillow case on her way. She felt excitement replacing her trepidation, and then joy and laughter filled her up as she saw her two best friends standing in her apartment's hallway.

"Poe! You're supposed to wear something that's _not_ work clothes!" she teasingly admonished him as she took in the sight of him wearing the same uniform that she was clothed in. Turning to Ben, she shook her finger at him as well. "And you! You're not much better, Mr. Solo."

Ben shot her a grin as he gestured for her to enter into the hall with them. "I couldn't help it. Uncle Luke left one of his movie costumes around the house and, well… I just can't _wait_ to see his reaction when we show up at his place begging for candy." The mischievousness of his smile was infectious, and Rey couldn't help but to smile back.

Suddenly, Poe grabbed Rey and spun her around with her arm above her head. He winked at her and then let his smile soften as he caught her eye. "I like being a matched pair as long as it's with you, Rey. I couldn't think of any costume I'd rather wear once you told me what you wanted."

Rey felt her cheeks flood with heat, and looked away from his gaze. That didn't help much either, as the look in Ben's eyes was just as confusing.

Instead of addressing the issue, she ignored it entirely and shoved her shoulder against first Ben's, then Poe's, and brushed past them. "Come on, slowpokes! What's the best thing to say when the door opens? I want to experience it _all_ to the fullest!"

Even if this was the only time she'd get to go trick-or-treating, she was set on this experience lasting her for a lifetime. A whole new batch of memories to replace the terrible reality of her childhood.

She knew that this, that tonight, would do the trick.

Rey smiled, hearing her two best friends following behind her after a moment, their friendly bickering providing the backdrop to what she expected to be a _perfect_ evening.


End file.
